Earth-RSR II
Earth-RSR II is a universe created by Jacky 50A, Draft227, and to an extent, FrenchTouch. Like the Roman numeral written behind, this universe is the remake of J50A and D227's first collab on this wiki, Earth-RSR, which is also founded by Andrewtheking and temporary, Red Average. Earth-RSR II is the third (counting Earth-38860) universe created as part of Draft and Jacky's Multiverse. As mentioned previously, Earth-RSR II is essentially an updated Earth-RSR, with new characters integrated, storylines too, and some revamps to character origins and the known hero teams (as well as villains) of the old universe. This universe's introduction still takes place in an alternate universe where World War III happened, and the Kryptonian, Kal-El, crashed on Earth (long before the war happened), only to discover his true heritage and bring an end to the war. Like Earth-RSR, this universe is based on Mark Millar's Red Son Superman, but unlike Earth-RSR, this time, this universe is more historically accurate, but it retains several magical and fictional causes. Overview General View Like Earth-RSR, Earth-RSR II takes place during the Third World War that occured in the year 1990. The year of the war was chosen due to the fact that many things happened that time, and the year before it. In fact, while people said that the war started exactly in 1990, it has actually started in 1989, but was only considered a World War after more events leading to a much more important tension. But on the other hand, WWIII saw the evolution of warfare, and the rise of heroes, as well as the public's exposure to super-powered individuals. 81 years before it, a space-ship of an unknown origin (later identified as a Kryptonian ship) crashed in Siberia, setting motion to the event then known as the "Tunguska Event". The crash left a large crater, and the smoke that came out of the blast happened to be unusually long, dispersing after 3 hours of "standing-by". When the smoke disappears, a Russian soldier named Ivan Petrovich uncovered a space-ship, as large as a building. He entered the space-ship, attempting to find "things worth enough to go over the newspapers". He found a lot of alien objects (as it is indeed an alien space-ship) hailing from an unknown origin. And he'd later be surprised when he entered a "Living Room". In the room, he found tons of cryostasis chambers stored inside some sort of "apartment-building-like-object". After examining it closely, he found a multitude of truly-human-looking-aliens, later known as Kryptonians, seemingly dead in their sleep. Horrified, Ivan would later proceed to get out of the ship, until he heard a voice of a baby crying. Scurrying to the voice's source, Ivan then found a small baby, held by who could be identified as his father and mother. He's crying, and cried louder when Ivan found him. Ivan picked him, but when the baby took hold of him, he felt that this alien's much stronger than he thought. But he knew, that while he's an alien, he's still a baby. After that, Ivan went out of the ship, encountering Russian authority, and he handed the baby over to the "ones in charge". Causes of World War III Anti-Communism Starting from its rise in 1917, communism has been deeply hated by western societies, year after year taking on a new country—the threat becomes consequent in 1922, where Joseph Stalin and its doctrine manage to unite the whole of these within one nation : The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. In the same year, due to the stress still caused upon populations by the end of World War I, and now the upcoming of communism as an extremely powerful, and influential ideology, fascism grew even more hastily in Italy, and, on October, the 31st, Benito Mussolini is named Prime Minister of the Kingdom, after the former is forced to resignate due to King Victor Emmanuel III declaring martial law in presence of 30,000 blackshirts. Fascism would then grow to be a world power also, but its role in World War II led it to be crushed by Allied forces, and nearing the end of the war, by the Soviet Union—which was much more powerful than the Allies, it was not weakened, and the only attack it faced was a critical failure for the offenders, so the end of fascism and World War II would mean an even more important position for communism and an even bigger sphere of influence, creating a much bigger fear and hatred of communism by Allied forces. Warsaw Pact After the USSR annexating Eastern Poland, the Baltic states and parts of Finland and Romania in accordance to the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact—Communism would meet an all-time peak only at the end of WWII, with the creation of satellite states in formerly-occupied territories, which conducted the Western World to prepare for a new war, this time, a crusade against communism—indeed even the United States would reply with the Truman doctrine, a plan to fight the spread of the USSR and its ideology, and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization would be created in 1949. In 1955, the USSR would bring its satellites closer to it by signing the Warsaw Pact, an alliance between it and its puppets, a Soviet equivalent to the NATO, and the consolidation of the Eastern Bloc. Communism had reached new heights. Cold War On February 21st 1948, the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia organizes a coup d'état, which succeds in creating a communist-controlled government; to counter the spread, the US put the Marshall Plan into action, lending $12 billion to aid Western Europe reforming; the Greek Civil War creates tensions between Winston Churchill, Joseph Stalin and Josip Tito, which would later cause the secession of Yugoslavia from Soviet influence, instead becoming the only non-aligned power in Europe; which happened after two indirect attacks on the Western World, with the Berlin Blockade, and the book Falsifiers of History, a communiqué of the Soviet Information Bureau and co-written by Joseph Stalin; two years later the US, after creating the NATO, would propose a policy, the NSC-68, to quadruple defense spendings and start the development of a hydrogen bomb, a design proposed by physicist Edward Teller in 1941, but which would be concretized by the Soviets in 1949, and tested for the first time in 1951, an American victory, three operations would be conducted: Operation Greenhouse in 1951, Operation Ivy in 1952 and last but not least, the most popular, Operation Bravo in 1954, where it was learned that the last detonation launched a consequent amount of fallout much farther away than the blast's radius, making it a nation-paralyzing weapon; the USSR replied consequently: RDS-6s in 1953, RDS-37 in 1955 and the Tsar Bomba in 1961, crushing all of the other American tests with a blast yield of 50 megatons of TNT, or 210 petajoules, more than three times the yield of Castle Bravo, this time leading to a new kind of threat, the nuclear war. After the Chinese Civil War, which established a communist regime in China, making the threat even larger, and the Korean War, splitting the nation into two regimes, one capitalistic and the other a communist dictatorship, the idea of “mutually assured destruction” came into being, seemingly a way of preventing war... But while all uprisings under the USSR were crushed, the Cuban Revolution was ultimately successful, and communism had spread to the Americas, to the point where even the US' tentative to fell Fidel Castro's goverment was a failure. Chinese relations China seemed to be an ally of USSR, but its understanding of communism grew away from the Soviet ideology—and, with the contribution of Nikita Khrushchev (who suceeded to Joseph Stalin after his death), the Sino-Soviet ties where almost severed, so much so that China even opened up to the United States, leaving there a possibility for Chinese communism to grow independent. Decolonization Given the lack of interest given to colonies after WWII, and the very successful independence of India and Vietnam—others tried to go at it - notably giving birth to a new faction, the Confederacy of African Nations, an association of Wakanda, Canaan, Narobia, Azania, Niganda, Mohannda, Ujanka, Rudyarda, Zwartheid, Ghudaya, and the Kingdom of Ethiopia, acting as the military power of the union; with Wakanda's technological advancement, they have successfully freed and integrated Somaliland, Eritrea, Djibouti, South Sudan, Kenya and Mbangawi, making them an African force to be reckon with. Soon, many other colonies would achieve independence, and kick their overlords out of their continent. Space Race Before and during the Second World War, Germany had researched and built ballsitic missiles, designed to procurate great power to the nation, and the technical director of the program, Wernher von Braun, had for objective to be able to reach space using similar missiles. When the war ended, he was recruted by the United States Office of Strategic Services—the precursor of the CIA—as part of Operation Paperclip, a program in which Germans were recruited to work for the United States Government, and in which, more than a hundred rocket scientists, including von Braun, worked in secret, upon the works of professor Robert Hutchings Goddard. Though, the German rocket center was still in Peenemünde, now located in the German Democratic Republic, a puppet state of the USSR. From then on, the best rocket scientists of the Soviet Union salvaged what technology there was to save, and went on to work on Gorodomlya Island, in the Tver Oblast, led by Sergei Korolev, Igor Kurchatov, and Mstislav Keldysh. Additionally, Soviets would require complementary consultation from captured German scientists. Thus would start an important space race between the two most powerful nations; a race easily dominated by the CCCP, after the launch of Sputnik, but the United States, even crushed by this victory, replied years later with Explorer 1 and Explorer 3, after the launching of Sputnik 2 with inside it the first dog to ever have orbited, Laika; but the Soviets weren't done yet, as they had, one year later, and after five missed attempts, managed to drop the US in its race - by landing two unmanned probes on the Moon and bringing one back: Respectively, Luna 2 and Luna 3; to which the US responded with the Ranger program: After 6 failed attempts, Ranger 7 would be the first successful mission but the first one to hit the moon was Ranger 4, that crashed on the far side of the moon. Two years later, the USSR reiterates the exploit, sending two men, Yuri Gagarin and Gherman Titov in space, both in the same year, the US also sent two men this year, Alan Shepard and Gus Grissom, but it was too late: The Soviets had the record already, Yuri Gagarin was the first man to reach space. As a retaliation, John Fitzgerald Kennedy directed the space race towards the moon, launching the Apollo Program, which, in 8 years only would manage the task to land a manned probe on the moon, so even after his assassination, JFK's wish had come true. As such there was no more interest in competition. October War On Yom Kippur, October 6th 1973, Syria and Egypt attacked Israel by surprise making many prisoners and killing many, adding fire to the Arab-Israeli conflict that had been going on since Palestine's independence on May 5th, 1948; in this conflict of interest, the US supported and aided Israel, and the USSR did the same for Syria and Egypt. Ultimately Israel won, but not without causing tremendous tension which almost led to the US and USSR fighting, triggering World War III. Able Archer 83 10 years later, a 10-day exercise by NATO would simulate a DEFCON 1 situation, or a situation of incoming nuclear war—which stressed the USSR into moving hundreds of thousands of men on Polish and East German fronts, almost triggering, once again, World War III, for an exercise had almost conduced the Soviets to launch its nuclear arsenal at the US. Militarism The overall tension had been contributed to by the ridiculously high amount of armed forces on the terrains, literally millions of soldiers on each other's borders, leaving everyone, from the government to the civils, in a state of continuously augmentating stress, where the most minuscule of gests was to be observed as a potential attack. Metahuman Several weeks before the discovery of Imulsion, after the Yom Kippur War, a police officer of the NYPD witnessed a rare sight not just in the USA, but in the world. This rare incident, would later be a bigger problem, or solution for war in the future. 12.00 AM, in broad daylight, numerous calls are made to various police stations as people witnessed something they've never seen before. A man with pyrokinetic powers, later dubbed as "Hellfire", raided a bank with his comrades with relative ease. He burnt off all the security guards there, and proceeded to melt down the bank's safe. At least a "legion" of police officers were called to the scene to try to apprehend this man. Never dealing with a superhuman threat before, the police panicked when they saw "Hellfire" beginning to wreck some police cars. Immediately opening fire on him, the police saw that their bullets don't do any good to him, as he melted the bullets. More cops are called, but more deaths also come. Until a rookie officer managed to incapacitate him and disable his powers by shooting his hands and legs. Broken, he was then apprehended for interrogation, and "Hellfire's" news spreaded around LA like... wildfire. However, a few days later, no words came from both "Hellfire" or the cop. This, was the first time an enhanced individual, or "metahuman", appeared on public. A boy, hailing from Fawcett City, named William "Billy" Batson, was allegedly a metahuman, as well. And his metahuman status was in fact, known to the public of Fawcett City. Luckily, they didn't know Bill's identity, due to the big difference between his "superhuman" form and boy form. Unfortunately, Bill's (and his half-brother) enhanced nature attracted the attention of the newly formed organization, bent on metahuman research, ARGUS. ARGUS agents have been secretly monitoring the acts of heroism committed by Bill and his half-brother. Although their intentions were good, and Fawcett City trusted them, the rest of America didn't trust them. Imulsion After the Yom Kippur War, Saudi Arabia, the main exporter and producer of crude oil in the world, decided to lower production by 5%, and, in response to the US' aid towards Israel, embargoed the nation, and with it many others—plunging the outside societies in an oil crisis, which would anger Richard Nixon to a point where it contributed to the risk of world war during the October War—especially as the Shahanshah of Iran, the second exporter, would impose a multiplication of the selling price of crude oils to the US, which lead to the nation trying to find new alternatives. On August 27, 1989, a British team accompanied by armed forces found in former African colonies a new fuel, called Imulsion, but as they sent a mining team to recover the new material, Zwartheid would protest against the presence of foreign forces, as their presence is a violation of the African Confederate territory, which angered it so much that they opened fire on the defenders, who would call upon the African Confederate army, crushing the team, and keeping their bodies within their territory. Thus the Confederacy of African Nations revealed itself to the world, inviting North Sudan, Tanzania, Bora-Baru, Rwanda, Uganda, and Burunda to join their faction, against the British invader. The USSR approached the African nations with the proposal of a defensive pact, which they refused, as they saw it as a way to promote their much hated ideology to their land and to take their resources—The US and NATO immediately stepped in, sending armed forces to invade through Somaliland, which also failed, as the boats were then captured by the African nations, and weapon convoys were raided by pirates. The African union entered a state of war, alerting its population and asking the USSR for a pact of non-aggression, which was momentarily accepted by their government. The United States accompanied the United Kingdom for their next mission, in the Carpathian Mountains, on the 24th of April, 1990, but the only country that was not a Soviet satellite in which the mountainous range was, was Yugoslavia, where the USSR sent troops to pick up the fuel as well. Upon discovering the intrusion of the USSR, and seeing that the joint research program proposed by the Allies was just to pick resources, the Federal Army, which was already in Serbia, arrived within hours and intercepted the troops but it was too late, and it became an all-out fight in which the Soviets prevailed, occupying the zone. Milan Pančevski then declared war on the USSR, supposedly allying to the US, though no pact was signed, raising the unrest within Soviet properties but also within Germany, of which the Berlin Wall was destroyed the previous year. That was the start of World War III, a war of interests conducted by the most powerful organisms in the world, and protected from a nuclear war by the wargoal's riches. And in this war, new ways of combat are invented, while bigger forces with god-like powers come to play... Category:Realities Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Fan Fiction by Draft227 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-RSR II